Team Up!
by SailorVita
Summary: Ichigo now has daughter, a new home, and a new life and no more mew mews or aliens. Little does anyone know, Mew Project is not yet over....
1. New Life

**A/N: Hey there! I know I said I would do a Teen Titans story but my friend started talking about Tokyo Mew Mew and I came up with this!!:D I'm pretending that Berry and Ringo did not exist(sorry I'll try a project with them later). Also: I do NOT like Aoyama at ALL!!!! Enjoy**

Chapter 1:New Life

Ichigo looked at the clock hanging above the kitchen sink and sighed. It was 8:27. Chihiro was going to be late for school.....again! Just then, the red head heard someone running down the stairs. She walked to the staircase and saw her fourteen year old daughter grabbing her backpack.

"Chihiro! You're going to be late again!"

Her daughter looked up, her brown eyes full of disrespect."Well I wouldn't be late if I still lived in Japan and went to school in Tokyo!"

Ichigo just stood there. Chihiro opened the front door, her long black hair flowing a little because of the soft breeze that came in. The older woman went back into the kitchen and heard the door slam. She shook her head. Maybe her daughter was right. Maybe moving to California was a bad idea. Out here, Ichigo had no old friends and no family. If they had stayed, she would be heading to Mint's house or the Mew Mew Cafe. She sighed sadly and realized she missed her old friends. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were the best friends Ichigo had ever had.

"I'm so stupid. Moving here was a bad idea after all!"

She then thought of her poor daughter. Chihiro had no friends, her father was gone, and she has to adjust to life in Brentwood, California. Ichigo felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

* * *

Chihiro reached her first period fifteen minutes late. The teacher looked up from his desk and sighed.

"Late again Miss Momoyia," he asked pronouncing her last name wrong.

"It's Momomiya," she whispered quietly.

She went to her seat and sat down quickly. A few people giggled at her and Chihiro's face turned beet red. Why did she have to live here? The girl gazed out the window and started day dreaming.

* * *

Mint Kanoko opened the front door to her home in Tokyo. She closed it softly behind her and crept quietly upstairs. It was really late and her son and husband would be worried about her. Once she reached her bedroom door, she took the hair tie down from her blue black hair and opened the door.

"Welcome home."

Her husband, Kaminari, was waiting for her as she expected.

"Hello husband dear," she said with a warm smile in her face.

Kaminari saw past the smile though,"Is something bothering you?"

Mint kept a happy, but tired look on her face and shook her head. Her husband walked towards her and held her hands."Your eyes give your true feelings away."

Her blue eyes closed slowly and she sighed.

* * *

"Lettuce! You do know that you don't have to stay here this late, right?"

Lettuce Midorikawa looked up from the papers she was grading. She smiled at the principal.

"Indeed I do."

Her boss just shook his head and walked out of the classroom. Lettuce smiled and started humming to herself. A piece of her dark green hair fell in front of her eyes. She brushed it away but it fell right back.

"Stubborn today?"

She laughed softly at her dry attempt at a joke and gathered her things. Once she was sure she had everything, she walked out of the classroom. When she got to her car, Lettuce looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled faintly and they seemed to send a type of message to the woman. The former mew smiled and nodded her head to them and climbed into her car.

* * *

Dark brown eyes gaze up at the ceiling, unable to close and fall asleep. Pudding Fong groaned. She kept tossing and turning over and over again. The young woman sighed loudly. Suddenly, something moved in the dark. Pudding sat up slowly and looked around. Nothing. She didn't believe that it was nothing though.

"Hello there?"

When no reply came Pudding leaned to the small table next to her bed. Her hand fumbled around until she found a remote. Once she had it, she pushed the biggest button and the ceiling fan's light turned on. The bedroom was empty. She giggled and turned the light off.

"Hey look at Pudding! She's searching the dark for a chimera or something! Maybe Pudding is still a mew mew!"

Pudding pulled the covers up to her small nose and giggled some more.

* * *

Zakuro pulled the apron of her Cafe Mew Mew work outfit off and sighed. Next to her, a young girl with short dark hair mimicked her movements. Zakuro smiled and the girl giggled and ran to the kitchen.

"Daddy," Zakuro called softly but sternly.

Ryou Shirogane walked out with the small girl in his shoulders laughing her head off.

"Daddy is funny Mama! He says he remembers when Mama had doggy ears!" the girl cried obviously thinking her father had made that up.

"Oh really," Zakuro smiled then winked at Ryou,"What if young Ringo had doggy ears too?"

Ringo's pale blue eyes shined happily,"Ringo wants doggy ears! Ringo wants doggy ears! WOOF!!"

Ryou laughed loudly, almost dropping his four year old daughter. Zakuro shook her head and went into the locker room to change.

* * *

Keiichiro watched the family moment between Zakuro and Ryou with their young daughter and sighed. He pictured himself with Rei, his ex-girlfriend, and instead of Ringo, a different child who would look just like his or her parents. The young man laughed when Ringo barked like a dog and he too remembered the Mew Project. Once again, he sighed. The Mew Project.

It was years ago when five girls were fused with the DNA of five Red List animals. Ichigo Momomiya, the leader, was fused with the DNA of an Iriomote Cat and she represented the fruit strawberry.

_Hence her name, _Keiichiro thought.

Mint Aizawa. She was fused with the DNA of an Ultramarine Lorikeet, and her fruit was blueberry. Lettuce Midorikawa. She was fused with the DNA of a Fin less Porpoise and her fruit was kiwi. Pudding Fong. She was fused with the DNA of a Tambourine Lion Monkey, but kept thinking that she was a lion. Her fruit was banana. Last but not least, Zakuro Fujiwara. She was infused with the DNA of a Gray Wolf and her fruit was pomegranate.

_Hence her name again._

He looked back and saw that Ringo was now passed out in a chair and Ryou was watching her with caring eyes. Zakuro walked back in dressed in jeans and her jacket was covering her shirt and picked up her daughter. The three of them walked out the door leaving Keiichiro alone and lonely.

* * *

Kisshu sighed sadly and broken hearted. Ichigo has been gone for four years and he couldn't stand her absence. Yes, she did marry Masaya Aoyama and have a daughter with him, but he couldn't help but miss and love her. His mind flashed back to when they were younger and she was a mew mew and he was working Deep Blue. He shuddered. Deep Blue. Kisshu could not believe he helped that _**monster.**_

"You know you're not the only one who has a loved one."

The alien turned around to see Taruto, his young companion, glared at him. Kisshu laughed.

"No I'm not, but at least your love is still in Japan. I have no clue where my kitten is," he retorted.

Taruto's eyes narrowed and he turned away. Kisshu sighed and stared up at the sky and thought about Ichigo and if she was missing him.


	2. Gentle As a Panda

**A/N:Yes i know it's short but i promise more chapters will be longer! I also promise 15 more chapters(yes 15:]) Sooooo Heres Chapter 2!!**

Chapter 2:Gentle as a Panda

Daisy Milano felt bad for her classmate Chihiro. Daisy has been in the same class as Chihiro ever since she first moved to Brentwood. Every teacher they had pronounced her last name wrong and it clearly upset Chihiro, but of course no one cared. Except for Daisy though.

Daisy was a kind girl who had very pale blonde hair that was always in two braids. She had stormy grey eyes that look like they could see right through you. She was a vegetarian and had two dogs, Kiba and Robin. No one really talked to her because she was quiet. Daisy considers herself to be too quiet and she is ashamed of herself for that.

The sound of a bell broke her thoughts. Daisy gasped. Did she really just spend the whole class period day dreaming? She quickly gathered her things and hurried out the class room door. That's when she ran right into Chihiro.

* * *

"Ow!!"

Chihiro fell to the ground and papers flew everywhere. She looked up to see a girl about her age, eyes full of kindness and worry. Chihiro got up and the girl bent down to help her up.

"I'm sorry are you hurt?"

The dark haired girl stood up and smiled,"Yeah I'm fine."

Chihiro felt some familiararity looking at the girl who was now smiling, cheeks blushing faintly. She returned the smile with a nod. The girl's smile disappeared.

"Well umm....," she started,"I'm Daisy Milano! I'm in your math and p.e! Sorry for hurting you in any way at all."

Chihiro smiled warmly,"Nah it's fine. It was an accident. Besides, you're the nicest person I've met and I've been living out here for four years!"

Daisy laughed kindly. She was the nicest...? Maybe she might have a friend after all. Just then, another bell rang. Chihiro's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!"

The other girl just smiled and ran down the hall. Daisy watched her disappear into a classroom and she sighed. She was late. She was never late. As she gathered the papers though, she filled up with happiness. She, Daisy Milano, had a friend.

* * *

After school two weeks later, Chihiro and Daisy were walking home together.

"And that's what really happened!"

Chihiro was laughing the hardest she's ever laughed since moving here. Daisy was grinning widely and tried not to laugh about her father's mishap. Suddenly, Chihiro missed her father.

Seeing the sadness that clouded over her friend's eyes, Daisy asked,"What's wrong?"

"It's just that.... my dad is the reason why we're here.....," the sad girl replied.

Daisy saw the park right in front of them and she got an idea. Swiftly, she grabbd Chihiro's hand and ran towards the park.

When they got there, Daisy threw Chihiro on the bench and then sat next to her.

"I have two ears and they will listen!" The blonde cried.

Chihiro smiled and began her story.

"Well, my mom and dad began dating in when they were in middle school. She told me that he was the most handsome boy ever! Every girl wanted him and he chose my mom, Ichigo Momomiya. Well they dated for a long time and then he had to leave. You see, my dad was a total tree hugger who loved animals. He wanted to go study endangered species in England.

"My mom was heart broken. He came with an idea though. He wanted my mom to go with him to England. She of course said yes and said good bye to her friends and family. They left and had a hell of a time! But my mom became home sick. So they went back to Japan where everyone was waiting for them with open arms.

"Pretty soon they got married and had a daughter. They named her Chihiro Aoyama. The daughter grew up living in Tokyo and listened to stories about a super hero group called Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Tokyo Mew Mew?" Daisy interrupted.

"Yes. Tokyo Mew Mew. They were a group of five girls who had animal characteristics. The leader had cat ears and a cat tail. My mom said she wished she had cat ears. She also says she was saved by them before."

Daisy's eyes widened,"Really?"

"Yup. Well anyway when it was three days before the girl had lived a full decade, my mom felt....strange. My dad didn't know what was wrong so he asked her. She said she wanted to explore the world someday. My dad though, didn't want to. He only would explore with her if they studied endangered animals. My mom wanted to explore for fun, but he kept disagreeing. So, on the girl's tenth birthday, her parents divorced and my mom took her to Brentwood, California and they've been living here for four years and nothing has changed."

When Chihiro finished, Daisy was cross legged on the ground, eyes wide with fascination. She smiled and stood up.

"C'mon Daisy let's go home."


	3. The Strawberry Returns

**A/N: Otay here's the third chapter! Oh and doragon means dragon and majo means witch:). If my japanese is ever wrong, please tell me**

Chapter3:The Strawberry Returns

Ichigo stared at the night sky. Her daughter was sleeping and so was the neighborhood. Ichigo couldn't sleep though. Kisshu was on her mind.

He had been in love with her since the moment they met. She kept rejecting him though for she cared about Masaya. Now, she felt like she might love Kisshu too. Ichigo laughed. If he knew that he would probably would explode from happiness. She then thought of Chihiro. What would she think if she knew her mother was a mew mew like in the stories she told? Also, that her mother might be in love with an alien.

Then, right then and there, Ichigo decided. They were moving back to Japan.

* * *

Keiichiro's computer bleeped. He had an email. He went to his computer and read the message. While reading, a smile grew on his face.

"Pudding swears she heard something!"

Lettuce was trying to convince Zakuro and Ryou that Pudding had heard something in her room again. Meanwhile, Pudding was bouncing off the walls.

"Pudding did! Pudding did!!!!" Pudding cried.

Zakuro shook her head,"It might be Kisshu or Taruto. They're not evil so there's nothing to worry about."

Lettuce's shoulders slumped while Ryou nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, Keiichiro came running in.

"ICHIGO AND CHIHIRO ARE COMING BACK TO STAY!!!!"

Everyone stared at him. Then, Pudding started screaming.

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN IS COMING BACK! LETTUCE-SAN!!! DID YOU HEAR?!?!"

Lettuce started jumping around with Pudding. Even Zakuro was excited. Ryou though, knew something was wrong. He walked to Keiichiro and Keiichiro pointed to his computer. Ryou went to the machine and read the email that said:

_**Dear Keiichiro,**_

_**It has been forever since I last saw you guys! Life out here hasn't been working out well and I realized I missed everyone. Chihiro is lonely but she has managed to make a friend named Daisy. Daisy is really a sweet girl and I think she's a perfect influence for Chihiro. Anyway, I realized that I missed you, Ryou, Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, and Kisshu sooooooo so so much!! Chihiro and I are leaving America in five days and we should be in Tokyo by the end of the week. Also, I have a question: Am I able to tell Chihiro about us being Tokyo Mew Mew? I think she deserves to know for her mother was the leader, Mew Ichigo. Oops. I lied. I have ANOTHER question: Are you going to start Mew Project again? If so, please leave Chihiro out of the five girls you might choose(or at least try). Well good bye for now and can you send a message? Tell Kisshu that I miss him dearly. Thank you and see ya soon!**_

_**Ichigo=^-^=**_

When Ryou finished, he looked over at Keiichiro. Keiichiro sighed and nodded his head. Ryou scrolled down to see that Keiichiro had sent a reply that said:

_**Miss Momomiya,**_

_**We are all very excited for your return. We all miss you too and that bright happy child of yours Chihiro! Kisshu is not here at the moment so I cannot send the message to him. I apologize. Considering your questions, the answer to the first one is no. I'm sorry but we can't reveal that to anyone including your daughter. The answer to the next one is maybe. We(Ryou and I) have been getting some serious data about alien activity. We will try to exclude Chihiro but we can't control it. Remember, God will choose. I cannot wait to see you.**_

_**Keiichiro Akasaka**_

Ryou shook his head. Mew Project? That was a few years ago and he did not want to start that again. He did get to meet Zakuro though and they got married and had a daughter.

"Who is Ichy-go?"

Ryou turned around to see his daughter Ringo. He laughed at how she pronounced her name wrong and picked her up. Ringo gave him a confused look, wondering why her father was laughing. Ryou looked into his daughter's pure blue eyes and smiled.

"Ichigo is an old friend. She knew you when you were in your mama's tummy."

She looked down at herself and her eyes widened in fear.

"YOU MEAN MAMA ATE ME?!" Ringo screamed.

Zakuro then ran in,"What's going on?! Is Ringo okay?"

Ringo looked at her mom and started bawling. When her mother tried to hug her, she howled even louder and clung to Ryou. His wife gave him a look of pure anger. Ryou just laughed and explained the whole tummy situation and Zakuro's glare softened.

"Is Ichy-go a people eater too?"

They both looked down to see their daughter sitting on the floor. Ryou smiled, stood up and walked out of the room humming the song "Purple People Eater."

* * *

Chihiro stared out the airplane with bored eyes. Life at the moment sucked for her. She finally made a friend who understood her and now her mother took that away from her.....again!

"Chihiro."

The fourteen year old looked at her mother who was grinning. What was she so happy about? They were moving to England and that just made Chihiro miss her father. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"We are about to land in Tokyo, Japan-," and that was all Chihiro heard before she started babbling to Ichigo.

"Oh my God are you serious? We're going home? Like our real home? I get to see friends and family? Holy crap that means I get to see Ringo!! Do you think she remembers me? Wait, she was in Zakuro's stomach last time I saw them. Whoops. Mom. Mom. Mom. WE'RE GOING HOME!!!"

Ichigo laughed loudly and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

_We're going home..._

The thought echoed in her head and she felt excited.

* * *

The next morning everyone waited by the front doors to Cafe Mew Mew. Pudding was giggling, Lettuce was grinning, Mint just smiled, and Zakuro tried to keep her usual emotionless face but her happiness made an excited look on her face.

Ringo though, was impatient,"When is Ichy-go and Churro going to be here Mama?"

"Ringo be quiet for Pudding-Onee Chan please," Pudding hissed.

Ringo, who had Ryou's attitude, replied,"Stop being a jerk-face Putting-Onee Chan!"

"Make me."

"My daddy will get you in trouble!"

"Shirogane Onii-Chan does not scare me!"

"I bet daddy scares you in your dreams."

"Shirogane Onii-Chan!"

"Daddy!"

Ichigo and Chihiro then walked in,"Hey!"

Everyone was too busy arguing to notice their old friends come in. Ichigo frowned. Chihiro saw her mother's frown and came up with an idea.

"I TAKE ICHIGO'S SIDE!!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Ringo turned to Chihiro and said,"Dummy! Ichy-go is not here yet dummy!"

Everyone else stopped arguing to see who Ringo was talking too.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan!"

Ichigo was tackled by three girls who screamed loudly. Chihiro laughed and was suddenly pulled into a hug. She looked up to see Ryou smiling and she filled up with happiness.

"Ryou!!"

She hugged him back, missing her old best friend. While she was growing up, she and Ryou always hung out and played jokes on the girls. Also, Ryou used to comfort her when she felt sad about her father.

"I missed you so much doragon!"

"And I missed you majo!"

"Chihiro-San!"

Pudding squeezed Chihiro until she couldn't breathe. Lettuce joined in on the hug. Ichigo watched her daughter who was finally truly happy smileing at her friends.

"Welcome back."

Ichigo turned to see Mint, smiling wickedly while tieing her hair into a ponytail. Ichigo sighed. Mint was going to say something rude like always even though Ichigo and Chihiro just came back from America. To her surprise though, Mint ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Kisshu has been whining about you."

The girls turned to see Taruto, who was giving Ichigo a mean glare.

"TARUTO!!!!"

Pudding tackled him with a hug and they fell to the ground. She then kissed his cheek. Everyone including Ringo knew that Pudding and Taruto loved each other. He just wouldn't admit it.

The door opened again, and everyone turned to see who it was. Ichigo gasped and held her hand to her mouth.

Standing in front of them, was Kisshu and he looked like he just fought someone. He saw Ichigo and his eyes widened.

"Ichigo...."

The alien then passed out and fell to the ground.


	4. Fierce as A Tiger

"KISSHU!"

Ichigo ran to the fallen alien and knelt down beside him. She lifted his head and put it on her lap. His chest was slowly moving up and down while Ichigo put her ear to it. The alien's heart was beating quickly, but at least he was alive.

"Mom. Is Kisshu okay?"

The red head looked up to see her daughter sitting next to Kisshu's head, playing with his olive colored hair. Ichigo nodded her head and look his face.

His face was extremely pale. On his right cheek, a blue bruise was turning a dark shade of purple while on his other cheek were some scratches. His bottom lip was cut and it looked like it was going to bleed soon.

Ichigo reached for his hand, which was closed into a fist. She opened his fingers, a surprisingly hard task. After about three tries, she finally pried his finger open and gasped at what she saw. Sitting in the palm of his hand, was a mew pendant.

"Shirogane-san!"

Ryou walked over."Yeah Ichi-," he caught a glimpse of the pendant,"Wha? How did Kisshu get a pendant?"

He grabbed the pendant and examined it. Then, he placed it into the pocket of his skinny jeans. Ichigo opened her mouth to question him, but the front door's bell jingled. A customer was here.

"IS THAT AN ELF?"

Standing in the doorway was a small girl. She had bright orange hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green that had an weird look in them. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a black cat on it. The cat's eyes were as green as hers and just as eerie. She also had a pair of black shorts that were almost caprees. The young girl kicked a bare foot into the air and screamed.

Chihiro covered her ears and yelled,"IS THIS NECESSARY?"

The girl stopped. She tilted her head, her eyes filled with energy and confusion."Is it..? Heck if I know! I'm Citrus and my momma told me to get one of your yummy cakes! But I saw this elf here," she gestured at Kisshu,"And I want him as a pet."

"Kisshu is not an elf or your pet you silly girl," Mint said with a raised brow.

"Kiss you? NO!" Citrus started screaming again.

Pudding grabbed the child and covered her mouth. Citrus started squirming. Pudding then licked the girl's arm. She stopped squirming.

"Pudding-san!" Lettuce cried,"Why did you lick her arm?"

The blonde grinned,"Because Bozu licked Pudding's hand!"

Mint had a look of disgust on her face."Pudding! Do you even know where her arm has been?"

Citrus' eyes narrowed and she pulled Pudding's hand off her big mouth. She stomped up to Mint, looked up, and screamed,"YOU'RE A SNOB! YOU MUST BE MINT KANOKO! MY MOMMA TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY! YOU ARE ALL SNOBS!"

Zakuro grabbed the girl's ear and towed her towards the door."I shall not stand for your rude behaivor. Please leave and don't come back!"

The small girl got out of Zakuro's grip and put her hands on her hips. She stuck out her tongue and ran out the door.

"Ikeike!"

Everyone looked to see little Ringo glaring at the door.

"Ringo! Don't use that word!" Zakuro hit her daughter's hand, then picked her up.

Chihiro nudged Ryou with her elbow."She gets that colorful vocab from you, I bet."


End file.
